Malphite/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Elemental (Earth) |birthplace = Monolith |residence = Unknown |occupation = |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Maokai, Skarner |rivals = |related = }} Lore There is a world of perfect harmony, where all are part of the whole. The Monolith is the essence of all creation, and its denizens are but singular pieces of it. It is beautiful in its symmetry, and in its almost complete lack of uncertainty. The rocky beings that live there know their place and work to fulfill their duties to the fullest extent, functioning almost as a superorganism or hive. Malphite has always strived to live up to his full potential, as his own personal part of the whole, serving the role of a distinguished creature questing to enforce his people's flawless vision of order. One day, without warning, a dimensional rift opened, and he was summoned across the cosmos to the world of Runeterra. The transition was painful and terrifying for him, as he was cut off from the song of his people and the Monolith - things that had been ever-present in him since the day he was born. He raged, trapped in the Summoning Circle, as those who had called him made their plea. Runeterra was a world that had nearly been consumed by its disharmony. It was a world that needed champions to bring order out of chaos. It was to that end that the rock-creature was summoned, so that he could aid them in this quest. Looking past his own fear and apprehension, Malphite could see that this was a respectable goal, and one in which he could participate - perhaps uniquely so. Today, as part of the League of Legends, he hammers those who would seek to upset Valoran's movement toward order, especially turning his attention to those that wield chaotic magic. Unfortunately, Malphite has also begun to change, as he has been forced to face his own profound loneliness among the world's vibrant individuality. "Beware, minions of chaos! The Shard of the Monolith has come." Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * |-| Mecha= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Let's rock." Player team victory *"Well pebbles." *"Wait...I lost?" Player team defeat *"GG!" Development was designed by Coronach. Malphite concept.jpg|Malphite concept art (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Malphite OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Malphite splash art Malphite Mecha concept.jpg|Mecha Malphite concept art (by Riot Artist Brandon Liao) Mecha skin promotion.jpg|Mecha Malphite & Aatrox promotional image Previous Lore Hide= |-|Old lore= There is a world of perfect harmony, where all are part of the whole. The Monolith is the essence of all and its denizens are but singular pieces of the whole. Malphite has always strived to live up to his full potential as his own personal part of the whole, a distinguished creature questing to enforce the flawless vision of order. Then one day the dimensional rift opened and he was summoned across the cosmos to the world of Runeterra. At first outraged to be taken from the Monolith, Malphite quickly learned of this world's disharmony. There were those who sought to bring order out of chaos and it is they that summoned the rock-creature to aid them in this quest. It was a goal that Malphite could respect and one in which he could participate. Today he hammers those who would seek to upset Valoran's movement towards order, especially those that wield chaotic magic. :"Beware, minions of chaos! The Shard of the Monolith has come." Patch history - Rework ** % increased Armor}}. ** For the next 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage to his target and surrounding enemies. *** Attacks during the active now properly display the ability's AoE. *** Attacks during the active use the critical strike animation. V4.7: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost reduced to 25 from . V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310 V1.0.0.143: * ** Armor ratio reduced to from . ** Now has a ability power ratio. ** Attack speed reduction duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. V1.0.0.140: * Stats ** Health per level increased to 90 from 82. * ** Travel speed increased. V1.0.0.139: * ** Fixed a bug where it could be interrupted by enemy . V1.0.0.138: * ** Fixed a bug where the movement speed bonus was lost if the target died. V1.0.0.135: * ** Now shows a cooldown timer. * ** Area of effect radius on impact increased to 325 from 300. ** Malphite can no longer while using . ** Fixed a bug where Malphite would seem to hit the target but would not cause the effect. V1.0.0.129: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 13. * ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 16. * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. V1.0.0.126: * ** Modified the shape and range of its passive splash component. ** Added a visual indicator on targets hit by the passive splash damage. V1.0.0.125: * ** Fixed a bug where the armor value in the tooltip was not rounding. V1.0.0.123: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Area of effect radius increased to 400 from 350. * ** Fixed a bug where it sometimes failed to pass through , , and . V1.0.0.118: * ** Recharge timer reduced to 10 seconds from 12. V1.0.0.113: * ** Recharge timer increased to 12 seconds from 8. * ** Armor scaling reduced to from . V1.0.0.111: * General ** Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.107: * ** Slow and haste changed to % from %. ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 700. * ** Mana cost increased to from 60. V1.0.0.106: * ** Base damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.105: * ** Fixed a bug where it broke through spell shields and still affected the target. V1.0.0.104: * Stats ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. * ** Fixed a bug where it would go through spell shields. * ** Stun duration increased for second from 1. ** Fixed a bug where the stun wouldn't last long enough. V1.0.0.103: * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Fixed a bug causing it to look like it had shorter range than it actually did. * ** Cooldown reduced to 130/115/100 seconds from 140/125/110. V1.0.0.100: * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.99: * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Recharge time reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ** The shield will now automatically restore to full after 8 seconds of not being hit. Previously it would not replenish until a new shield activated. ** Fixed a bug where the shield particle would not appear for a second after the shield activated. ** Fixed a bug where the shield strength would not update after buying a health item until a new shield activated. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Slow duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 20. ** Fixed a bug where the cleave percent would take double the amount of bonus attack damage. ** Cleave percent increased to % from %. ** Cleave will no longer proc while hitting towers. ** Active effect changed to increase Malphite's armor and damage by % from increasing his damage by %. * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from . ** Updated the tooltip to display how much bonus damage Ground Slam gains from armor. * ** Is now unstoppable and cannot be interrupted by disables. V1.0.0.85: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. ** Base movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Fixed a bug where it was sometimes uncastable while Malphite was at low health. V1.0.0.79: * General ** Updated recommended items to better account for his passive. V1.0.0.72: * ** Animation improved. V1.0.0.70: * ** No longer affects Baron Nashor. V1.0.0.63: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 13 from 4. * ** Removed cast animation. V1.0.0.61: * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 4 from 17. ** Base armor per level increased to from 3. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Attack speed reduction changed to % from %. V1.0.0.52: * ** Now steals the amount of movement speed that the target has lost instead of increasing Malphite's movement speed by the equivalent percentage lost. * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V0.9.25.34: * General ** Updated secondary/critical strike animations. V0.9.25.21: * Changed ability hotkeys. * ** Range reduced to 700 from 790. * ** Cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 16. * ** Armor to damage ratio increased to from . * ** Updated area of effect to sync up with indicator. ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1300. V0.9.22.16: Added * (Innate) ** Malphite summons a shield of rock that absorbs 10% of his maximum health. If Malphite has not been hit, this effect will recharge after 10 seconds. * (Q) ** Malphite slams the ground sending out a shockwave that deals damage based on his armor and reduces the attack speed of enemies for 4 seconds. * (W) ** Using his primal elemental magic, Malphite sends a shard of earth through the ground at his foe, dealing damage and stealing movement speed for 6 seconds. * (E) ** Passive: Malphite's attacks deal damage to units around his target. ** Active: Malphite's damage is increased by a large %. * (Ultimate) ** Malphite ferociously charges to a location, damage enemies and knocking them into the air when he reaches that location. }} References cs:Malphite/Příběh de:Malphite/Background fr:Malphite/Historique pl:Malphite/historia sk:Malphite/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent